


chocolate as a declaration of love

by Yersina



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Grocery Shopping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 10:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23969923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yersina/pseuds/Yersina
Summary: Minho squints down at his forearm at the squiggles that could only very (very) charitably be called handwriting. “Buy your own goddamn groceries next time,” Minho mutters under his breath, tracing the letters in the air as he tries to decipher them. Only the first character is even remotely legible—he’s long given up the second as a lost cause—and even then the sloppy lines are giving him a headache.That could be a ‘u’... Or maybe it’s an ‘o’?“You’re not allowed to complain to me about refrozen ice cream anymore.”
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 10
Kudos: 229
Collections: MINSUNG BINGO: Round One





	chocolate as a declaration of love

**Author's Note:**

> written for the [minsung trope bingo](minsungbingo)! prompt: banter as flirting
> 
> to properly set the scene for how shitty jisung's handwriting is in this, the characters for 'choco' and 'juice' are 초코 and 주스

Minho squints down at his forearm at the squiggles that could only very (very) charitably be called handwriting. He can imagine with perfect detail Jisung lying on their bed, scribbling something down as an afterthought while distracted by something on his phone, not even checking to see if his already messy handwriting is legible to anyone but himself. 

“Buy your own goddamn groceries next time,” Minho mutters under his breath, tracing the letters in the air as he tries to decipher them. Only the first character is even remotely decipherable—he’s long given up the second as a lost cause—and even then the sloppy lines are giving him a headache. _That could be a ‘u’... Or maybe it’s an ‘o’?_ It doesn’t help that he had already gotten all the frozen and refrigerated food (now slowly melting the longer he stands there) and was on his way out when he’d decided to check his arm one last time. “You’re not allowed to complain to me about refrozen ice cream anymore.”

He stands there for another couple seconds, basket in hand and getting steadily more and more frustrated, before he finally decides to set down the groceries and dig his pen out from his pocket.

_I’ve spent the past five minutes trying to figure out what the hell this—_ he draws an arrow to the offending item and circles it a few times for good measure— _is. Either it’s choco or juice but we don’t need either of them so rewrite it or I swear to god you’re not getting either of them._

There’s a brief tingle as the ink settles into his skin and the response comes a few scant seconds later. _Your eyesight is getting worse in your old age._

The pen tip is uncomfortable where Minho digs it into the flesh of his arm but he ignores it in favor of very carefully writing out _Han. Ji. Sung._ Suddenly, a streak of black runs haphazardly across Minho’s own blue ink. He blinks at it, startled, waiting for more words to come, until he realizes that Jisung probably accidentally drew on himself while laughing his ass off. _You’re dead when I get home._

_Ooh, I’m so scared,_ Jisung writes cheekily, pausing in between each character. Minho can practically hear the way his voice lilts playfully at the end, a challenge weaved perfectly through his taunt. There’s a longer pause as Minho tries to come up with a response but before he can put the pen to his skin, he notices new writing on his right arm, still in the process of crawling up towards the inside of his elbow.

That arm is completely filled with Minho’s own writing, blue ink lonely in comparison to the patchwork of colors that is his left because Minho’s the only one who’s ambidextrous, but now the word _CHOCOLATE_ overlays Minho’s absentminded notes to himself in three huge wobbly characters that take up nearly the entire length of his forearm. Then, in parentheses, Jisung adds in smaller writing, _(y’know, the one that I mentioned to you yesterday)._

“Ohh,” Minho says out loud. Jisung _had_ made an off-handed comment the day before about how his favorite brand of chocolate had come out with a new cheesecake flavor recently, but he’d completely forgotten about it by the time he left the apartment today. 

He writes a little check in the crook of his elbow to show that he’s gotten the message before picking up his basket of groceries again and shuffling over to the candy and chocolate aisle, where he’s presented with a dizzying array of colors and packaging and the dawning realization that he has no idea what he’s looking for. Both he and Jisung are fans of trying out new foods, and Jisung’s favorite chocolate changes all the time.

He finally decides to grab a bag of cheesecake flavored Kit Kats, and after a moment of hesitation, he also grabs a bar of chocolate that he knows Jisung likes. They still have the huge bag of Australian candy that Chan had given them a week ago, but he supposes that it’s never a bad idea to have more. 

(He’ll regret that later, when Jisung is bouncing off the walls on a sugar high, but Minho stubbornly pushes the thought away.)

He speeds his way through checkout, not wanting his groceries to melt any more than they already have. The cashier gives his arm a weird look, but Minho shakes the bag of Kit Kats with a roll of his eyes, and she laughs in commiseration. 

Once he gets back to their apartment, he’s faced with the age-old conundrum of whether or not he should make two separate trips for all of his groceries, but eventually decides against it, which is what leads to him juggling three bags in each hand and no way of opening the door. _You’re an idiot,_ a voice that sounds suspiciously like Jisung echoes smugly in his head. _Shut up,_ he tells Imaginary Jisung. 

“I can do this,” he says out loud, starting to shift his bags around to figure out how to twist the doorknob without setting any of them down. Thankfully, before the integrity of any of their groceries is risked, one of his neighbors leaves the complex and holds the door open for him, so he makes it into the building without any mishaps.

He troops over to his apartment door and kicks at the bottom unceremoniously. “Open up, Han Jisung,” he yells. “I have chocolate!” He makes a mental note to apologize to their neighbors the next time he sees them in the hallway.

He waits impatiently for half a minute before he hears the scuffing of footsteps on the other side of the door and Jisung throws it open with a flourish. “I await your offering, peasant,” he says imperiously, and laughs when Minho just gives him an unimpressed look and brushes past him to deposit their groceries in the kitchen. “What’d you get?”

“You wrote half the grocery list on my arm,” Minho reminds him, starting to pull things out from the bags and putting them away in the refrigerator and cabinets. “You know exactly what I got.”

“I did not,” Jisung denies vehemently, watching curiously as Minho works for half a minute before slinking over to help when Minho glares at him. “I wrote, like, five things and you bought way more than that.”

“Sorry, you’re right,” Minho allows, and holds back a laugh when Jisung actually does a double-take at the admission. “You didn’t write half of the grocery list on my arm, you wrote the grocery list on _half of my arm.”_ He brandishes his right arm as a visual aid in case Jisung has somehow forgotten. “I would’ve bought you chocolate even if you didn’t scream to the world that you wanted some, you know.”

“I couldn’t take that risk,” Jisung says solemnly. “Besides, you should be honored to have so much of my writing on your body—” He breaks off with a giggle when Minho waves a bundle of leeks at him threateningly. “Where’s the chocolate, by the way?”

Minho digs through the bag at his feet and chucks the bag of Kit Kats at Jisung’s head. “Enjoy your chocolate.” He keeps digging through the bag to find the other chocolate bar. “I couldn’t actually remember which chocolate you wanted, so I got you this other one in case you weren’t into the Kit Kats because I’m a nice soulmate.” Once he finds it, he tosses that one at Jisung too.

Jisung whoops and places the chocolates on the counter so he can drag Minho in for a brief kiss. Minho does his best not to be endeared by the fact that he can feel Jisung smiling against his lips. Feeling someone else’s teeth against your own should be disgusting. “Best soulmate ever!”

“Your _only_ soulmate,” he calls after Jisung as he bounces over to a drawer to find some scissors. “Can’t be the best if I’m the only one.”

Jisung looks up from where he’s holding up a pair of scissors triumphantly for the sole purpose of winking at Minho. “Best one because you’re the only one for me, babe,” he says sleazily, and Minho contemplates the pros and cons of threatening him with a leek again. 

“I hate you,” he says instead of giving into the temptation of bodily injuring his soulmate. He finishes up putting away all of the groceries and gathers up the bags, tucking them away so he can reuse them later.

“No you don’t,” Jisung coos at him, offering him half of a Kit Kat. “You _love_ me. You bought me chocolate!” 

Minho takes the Kit Kat. “Worst decision I’ve ever made,” he declares, pointing it at Jisung. “Forget soulmates and destiny, I’m moving out and living with Chan-hyung until I can find someone who won’t write ‘CHOCOLATE’ in huge characters on my arm.” He bites the Kit Kat aggressively and makes an appreciative noise. At least Jisung has good taste in sweets.

“Noooo,” Jisung whines through his giggles. “Then who’s going to buy my groceries and cook for me?” 

Minho raises an eyebrow. “Oh, I see, so buying you groceries and cooking for you is all I’m good for?”

“Well, you also drive me around sometimes,” Jisung admits, and breaks into laughter when he ducks the punch Minho throws at him. “I need you around to keep me alive, hyung! What am I going to do if you’re not here? Learn how to feed myself?” Jisung shudders dramatically. 

“You absolute freeloader,” Minho hisses but doesn’t give chase when Jisung flees his ear tugging. “One day I’ll dump your lazy ass, you’ll see.”

Jisung turns around at the threshold of the hallway, juggling a bag of Kit Kats and a bar of chocolate in one hand. “Love you too, hyung,” he says, blowing Minho a chocolate-y kiss before disappearing into his room. “Best soulmate!” 

Minho rolls his eyes but he can feel the smile that’s crept its way onto his face. He digs his pen out from his pocket and writes _still a freeloader_ on his right arm underneath the giant _CHOCOLATE_ before adding a heart next to it. He grins at the tingle as the ink sinks into his skin and enjoys the click of the pen before he puts it back in his pocket. 

Jisung will find it at some point. 

**Author's Note:**

> btw cheesecake kit kats really do exist i promise i did my research
> 
> [tumblr](https://littlenookofnonsense.tumblr.com/) | [twt](https://twitter.com/yersin_a) | [cc](https://curiouscat.me/yersin_a)


End file.
